Tradición
by Manu259
Summary: Aunque las hayas salteado algunas veces, hay tradiciones que vale la pena volver a usar (Spoilers del manga)
1. Tradición

**Tradición**

**¡Buenas a quien lea!**

**Antes que nada, esta historia fue escrita y posteada primero en inglés pero decidí traducirla (gracias a que alguien me dijo que le gustaría leerla en español).**

**Hay spoilers para el manga hasta el capítulo 173 y hay cosas que cambian al respecto por lo que esta historia puede considerarse un AU.**

**Sin mas que decir, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece.**

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el nuevo cuartel general de los cazadores de demonios, Tanjiro no pudo evitar notar lo similar que era al anterior. Si no fuera porque él estaba presente cuando el antiguo explotó pensaría que es el mismo lugar.

-_Ya comprendo porque decían que el cuartel estaba bien escondido._\- Pensó, recordando el viaje para llegar hasta aquí.

Fue muy similar a cuando él fue llevado a la aldea de los herreros, varios kakushi fueron transportándolo luego de cubrir sus ojos, nariz y oídos.

La mayor diferencia fue que, de vez en cuando, él era dejado en lo que parecía ser una caja dentro de un tren que otro kakushi entonces abriría y lo llevaría otra parte del trayecto.

Eventualmente el ultimo kakushi lo dejo en el piso, quito los objetos que bloqueaban tres de sus cinco sentidos y le dijo que siguiera las indicaciones de un cuervo para el último tramo.

Mientras recordaba su viaje, Tanjiro llegó a una réplica del jardín al que fue llevado la primera vez que la existencia de Nezuko se hizo conocida.

-¡Oi, Tanjiro!- Gritó alguien.

-¡Uzui-san!- Dijo Tanjiro, acercándose al pilar retirado. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-No puedo quejarme, el retiro me sienta bien.- Respondió el 'dios de las festividades'. –Eso no significa que este fuera de forma, aun soy el más llamativo de estos lugares.-

-Ah, Tanjiro-kun.- El nombrado giró en dirección a la voz que lo llamo y vio a una mujer de pelo rosado moviendo una mano en señal de saludo.

-Kanroji-san.- El chico devolvió el gesto y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando vio al pilar de la serpiente, Iguro Obanai, dándole una mirada de muerte. Los dos debían haber estado hablando ya que estaban cerca el uno del otro.

Además de ellos, la mayoría de los pilares y otros invitados ya estaban allí.

El pilar del viento, Sanemi, parecía estar discutiendo algo con Giyu, aunque este último solo mantenía su usual expresión neutral y…

-_Oh, Giyu-san le esta ofreciendo Ohagi._\- Se dio cuenta Tanjiro al captar el olor de la bolsa que el pilar del agua estaba sosteniendo. –_De seguro podrán llevarse bien gracias a eso._-

Mientras Tanjiro pensaba eso, el menor de los hermanos Shinazugawa intentaba convencer al mayor de no pelear.

Himejima estaba parado cerca de los tres, sus manos en posición de plegaria como de costumbre, probablemente en caso de que una pelea realmente comience.

El único pilar que no estaba presente era Tokito Muichiro, ya que Tamayo aun estaba atendiendo sus heridas.

Además de ellos también estaba el antiguo pilar de la llama Rengoku Shinjuro, el padre de Kyojuro.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- Preguntó Tanjiro al antiguo pilar del sonido.

-Nop, aún nos faltan tres personas mas, deberían llegar pronto.-

Como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras para aparecer, todos sintieron una nueva presencia acercándose rápidamente al área.

-¡Muy bien, so el prime-!- Inosuke se calló en mitad de la oración cuando vio a todas las personas que estaban ahí y movió su rostro, cubierto por su máscara, hacia Tanjiro. -¡¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo, Tanpachiro?!- Gritó, acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Solo seguí las instrucciones del kakushi.- Respondió calmadamente.

Luego de Inosuke, dos personas mas llegaron.

-Ah, Zenitsu, Kanao.- Los saludo Tanjiro con una sonrisa.

El rubio lo miro antes de empezar a temblar al tener la atención de todos los pilares sobre el por un momento mientras que la Tsuguko de la fallecida pilar del insecto, Kocho Shinobu, no parecía estar preocupada y le sonrió de vuelta al Kamado. Ambos vestían sus ropas de siempre con la excepción de Kanao quien tenía un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba mas dañado que el derecho por lo que Tamayo dijo que le llevaría mas tiempo sanar y que lo cubra por el momento.

-Creo que ya somos todo, ¿no?- Preguntó la pilar del amor.

-Lo son.- Dijo una nueva voz, proveniente de la casa.

Casi todos inmediatamente formaron una línea y se arrodillaron sobre una pierna para saludar al nuevo líder de los Cazadores de Demonios.

Ubuyashiki Kiriya, vestido con la misma ropa que su padre y flanqueado por sus dos hermanas, camino hasta estar en frente de todos y se sentó en seiza.

-¿Quién demonios es el niño?- Preguntó Inosuke, una de las dos personas que no se habían arrodillado al instante, y la única que aún estaba de pie.

Zenitsu era el otro que no se había arrodillado al instante, aunque había seguido el ejemplo de los demás rápidamente, y ahora miraba al chico con la mascara de jabalí como si estuviera loco.

Bueno, mas loco de lo normal.

-Él es el líder de los Cazadores de Demonios.- Dijo Tanjiro.

-¡¿Qué, ese enano?!-

Más de un pilar parecía listo para enseñarle a Inosuke una lección sobre respeto; aunque joven, Kiriya había demostrado que era digno de la posición durante la batalla en la fortaleza de los demonios, sin mencionar que era el hijo del hombre que todos respetaban y apreciaban, si Inosuke hacía otro comentario-

-Esta bien.- Dijo Kiriya. –Apenas he asumido esta posición, no espero que todos simplemente lo acepten.- Luego de esas palabras, él miro al chico con la mascara de jabalí. -¿Puedo pedir que escuches lo que tengo que decir? Eres libre de irte luego.-

Todos miraron a Inosuke, esperando su respuesta.

-Esta bien.- Respondió el Hashibira antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

-Gracias.- Con eso, el líder de los cazadores movió su vista hacia todos. –Y les agradezco a todos por venir sin previo aviso, llamé a esta reunión por varias razones; primero, para asignar nuevos pilares a los puestos vacíos.-

Los pilares actuales y retirados miraron a los presentes que no poseen, o poseyeron, dicho título.

-Tsuyuri Kanao.- La pelinegra alzo la vista al ser llamado. –Ya eras la siguiente en fila para tomar el lugar de la Pilar del Insecto, solo lamento que tomes la posición debido a su muerte.- Kanao sonrió tristemente y asintió. –Con eso dicho, has demostrado que eres digna de la posición con tu contribución a la derrota de la Luna Superior 2, ¿hay alguna objeción a que ella se convierta en pilar?-

Nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces te asigno el puesto de Pilar de las Flores.-

-Gracias.- Respondió la chica.

-Siguiente, Hashibira Inosuke.-

-¿Huh?- Dijo el nombrado.

-Aunque no eres un Tsuguko, fuiste instrumental en la derrota de la Luna Superior 2, sin mencionar que tengo entendido que creaste tu 'Aliento de la Bestia' por tu cuenta sin siquiera saber sobre la Respiración de Concentración Total. Por todo esto, como también por tu servicio antes de la batalla más reciente, te ofrezco un lugar como Pilar, ¿aceptas?-

-…- El usualmente sonoro joven se quedó en silencio, mirando al chico de la mitad de su edad antes de reír y levantarse con sus brazos en su cintura. –Así que reconoces que soy el más fuerte, jajaja.- Se volteo hacia su amigo de pelo rojo. -¿Oiste eso, Monjiro? Me convertí en Pilar antes que tu.-

-Bien por ti, Inosuke.- Dijo sinceramente el Kamado.

-De hecho.- Interrumpió Kiriya. –Kamado Tanjiro, también quiero ofrecerte un lugar como Pilar.-

Inmediatamente luego de oír eso, Inosuke dejo de reír.

-Ugh, pero si me convertí en pilar antes que tú, que quede claro.- Dijo el usuario del aliento de la bestia, apuntando a su amigo.

-Si, es cierto.- Respondió Tanjiro antes de volver su mirada al líder de los cazadores.

-Antes de continuar, ¿hay alguna objeción a que Hashibira Inosuke se convierta en Pilar?-

A diferencia de con Kanao, algunos parecían tener ciertas dudas al respecto pero no podían negar sus logros por lo que se quedaron callados.

-Si no hay objeciones entonces te asigno como el Pilar de la Bestia.-

Inosuke se cruzó de brazos, la sonrisa bajo su máscara siendo obvia aunque no pudiera verse.

-Ahora, Kamado Tanjiro.- Kiriya miro en su dirección. –Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las personas aquí son conscientes de tus logros pero solo para mencionar algunos de ellos: tu participaste en la batalla contra la Luna Superior Seis y diste el golpe final junto con Agatsuma Zenitsu y Hashibira Inosuke, con la ayuda del anterior Pilar del Sonido Uzui Tengen.- Kiriya miro en dirección a cada uno de los nombrados cuando hablo. –Luego ayudaste en la defensa de la aldea de los herreros y derrotaste al que en ese momento era la Luna Superior Cuatro. Durante la batalla en la fortaleza de los demonios, y con la ayuda del Pilar del Agua Tomioka Giyu, derrotaste a la Luna Superior Tres. Finalmente, aunque no fuiste capaz de dar el golpe final a Muzan, rescataste a Tamayo-san quien ha sido imprescindible para el tratamiento de los heridos, incluyendo el Pilar de la Niebla, Tokito Muichiro.- Kiriya hizo una pausa. –Por todas estas razones, te ofrezco la posición de pilar, ¿aceptas?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Alguna objeción? Y el hecho de que su hermana fue convertida en demonio y él no la mato no cuenta, ya que ella jamás lastimo a ningún humano, sin mencionar que es muy probable que se convierta en humana pronto.-

Sanemi y Obanai detuvieron lo que estaban a punto de decir en cuanto escucharon eso.

-Entonces es oficial, aunque hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- Tanjiro levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. -¿Cuál quieres que sea tu titulo? El asiento del Pilar del Agua esta ocupado y tengo entendido que utilizas la 'Danza del Dios del Fuego' mas que el Aliento del Agua.-

El nuevo pilar pensó por un momento y miro hacia Shinjuro.

-Si está bien, me gustaría heredar el título de Rengoku Kyojuro.-

Kiriya asintió y también miro hacia el padre del último Pilar de la Llama.

-¿Es aceptable?-

-…estoy seguro que Kyojuro estaría feliz.- Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces serás conocido como el Pilar de la Llama.-

Tanjiro asintió.

-Ahora Agatsuma Zenitsu.- El usuario del Aliento del Trueno dejo salir un pequeño grito al ser llamado. –No me iré por las ramas, aunque tienes logros similares a los de Inosuke y Tanjiro tu… personalidad es un problema.- Aquellos que conocen al rubio les apareció una gota ante ese comentario. –No espero que todos actúen de la misma forma pero tener un pilar que parece tan reacio a ir al combate podría causar problemas para la moral de los cazadores, te habría ofrecido un lugar como pilar si no fuera por eso.-

-_No, no, no, no me interesa ser un Pilar, esto completamente bien donde stoy ahora, muchas gracias._\- Pensó Zenitsu.

-Habiendo dicho eso, tus logros hablan por si mismos y cuando luchas, como dije antes, tus logros rivalizan los de los pilares recién asignados por lo que te otorgo el rango de Kinoe.-

Al rubio se le fue todo el color de la cara al escuchar eso.

-_Un rango mas alto, misiones mas peligrosas… ahh, abuelo me reuniré contigo pronto._\- Aunque estaba pensando eso, Zenitsu solo asintió, no queriendo empezar una escena en frente de los otros pilares que seguramente no lo tomarían con humor.

-Finalmente, Shinazugawa Genya.-

-Si.-

-Tu eres otra persona que tiene logros que rivalizan con los de los pilares y considere el ofrecerte un lugar como uno pero… tu método para pelear podría causar problemas con los demás cazadores, sin mencionar que algunos podrían intentar imitarte pensando que eso les permitirá volverse mas fuertes rápidamente; así que, como a Agatsuma Zenitsu, te otorgó el rango de Kinoe en cambio.-

-…entiendo.- Respondió Genya.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kiriya asintiendo. –Ahora, a la segunda razón por la que los llame y el motivo por el que dos pilares retirados están aquí.- Tengen and Shinjuro prestaron más atención al ser mencionados. –Deseo continuar el entrenamiento que fue llevado a cabo antes de la batalla más reciente pero sé que los pilares están ocupados y no pueden permitirse el mantener ese entrenamiento, por lo que me gustaría pedirles que ustedes dos se encargaran de eso en cambio.-

Los dos pilares retirados intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Quiere decir que les enseñemos nuestros estilos de respiración?- Pregunto el antiguo Pilar de la Llama.

-No, solo las bases de la Respiración de Concentración Total constante, sus estilos no son aptos para enseñarlos a cualquiera.- Respondió Kiriya. –Si ven a algunos cazadores que creen pueden aprenderlos y quieren enseñarles, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo pero sería tonto esperar que todos los espadachines aprendan sus dos estilos.-

-En ese caso, yo acepto.- Dijo Uzui.

-Igual yo.- Agregó Shinjuro.

-Gracias.- Dijo el líder. –Siguiente, sobre Kibutsuji Muzan.- El lugar entero de pronto se lleno de instinto asesino pero todos se las ingeniaron para calmarse luego de un momento. –Se las ingenió para escapar junto con Las Lunas Superiores Uno y Cuatro pero sin duda le hemos dado el mayor golpe desde que el Cuerpo de Exterminio de Demonios fue formado, no solo eso pero también sabemos sobre su fortaleza lo que nos permitirá rastrearla.-

-Hmm…- Kanrijo levanto una mano. –¿Pero que la Luna Superior Cuatro es capaz de tele transportar el lugar a voluntad?-

-También pensé eso al principio, pero no.- Respondió Kiriya, luego dio una señal a una de sus hermanas quien saco un reporte de su kimono. –Este es un reporte de Kamado Tanjiro luego de que enfrentara a un demonio con una habilidad similar a la de Luna Superior Cuatro, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Sí.- Respondió el nombrado, asintiendo.

-De acuerdo al reporte, ese demonio era capaz de hacer que los cuartos giraran y transportar a las personas dentro a otros cuartos diferentes.- Dijo la segunda hermana. –Aunque la habilidad de la Luna Superior Cuatro es claramente más fuerte, las similitudes nos llevan a concluir esto, esa fortaleza esta en algún lugar, no es un simple espacio aislado.-

-La razón de esto es que la casa que era el territorio del demonio que Tanjiro enfrentó era, visto por fuera, una casa normal, por lo que tiene sentido que el espacio de la Luna Superior Cuatro sea similar a esta.-

-¿Entonces quieres que encontremos el lugar y lo invadamos?- Preguntó Inosuke, consiguiendo mas de una mirada molesta.

-En palabras simples, si, pero si alguien llega a encontrar ese lugar quiero que se retiren y nos informen.- La seriedad con la que dijo las siguientes palabras parecían fuera de lugar en alguien de su edad. –No puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente pero _bajo ninguna circunstancia intenten atacar solos._ Es seguro que además de Muzan y la Luna Superior Cuatro, Luna Superior Uno también estará ahí y no creo tener que explicar lo difícil que fue lograr que se retirara durante la batalla.-

Los que lo enfrentaron no pudieron evitar temblar por un momento al recordar la batalla.

-Si alguien desea traer atención a algún tema, por favor háganlo ahora, sino, continuare con la última razón para esta reunión.- Nadie levanto la voz. –Muy bien; como mencione antes, creo que hemos dado el mayor golpe a Muzan desde la creación de la organización pero hubo varias bajas y heridos y como el Año Nuevo se acerca, creo que todos se han ganado un descanso.- El niño sonrió triste. –Para ser honesto, el descanso también es para mi… quiero preparar los funerales de mi familia.-

Todos los que conocían al líder anterior hicieron una mueca de dolor, algunos hasta llorando mientras que otros se mordieron el labio hasta el punto que salió sangre.

Tomando un respiro profundo, Kiriya continuo.

-Les hare saber si aparece una misión urgente pero excepto por eso, todos están libres para relajarse hasta el Año Nuevo, luego de eso…- Nuevamentes, la expresión en el niño de ocho años se veía fuera de lugar debido a su edad. -…cazaremos a Muzan y finalmente terminaremos esta larga batalla.-

-¡Sí!- Todos respondieron al unísono.

-Eso es todo, nuevamente les agradezco por venir sin previo aviso, con esto concluye la reunión.-

Con esas palabras, Kiriya y sus hermanas caminaron de vuelta a la casa.

Todos se mantuvieron en el lugar hasta que las puertas se cerraron y luego se levantaron y se retiraron del cuartel.

* * *

Luego de la reunión, Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Inosuke y Kanao hicieron su camino de regreso a la Finca de las Mariposas.

Inosuke inmediatamente empezó a correr por el lugar, alardeando de que se convirtió en un pilar mientras que Zenitsu murmuraba algo sobre 'rango mas alto, mas probabilidad de morir' hasta ir a su cuarto y encerrarse en el.

-Esos dos nunca cambian.- Pensó Tanjiro en voz alta con una risa antes de dirigirse a Kanao. –Por cierto, me iré por uno días.-

-…¿eh?- La pelinegra giro su cabeza en su dirección y parpadeo, confundida.

-Hay… hay un lugar al que quiero ir… ahora que tenemos unos días libres.- Explicó el nuevo pilar.

-¿Vas a ver a tu hermana?- Preguntó Kanao.

-Ahí también pero primero… a mi viejo hogar.- Respondió. –No he estado allí en mucho tiempo.-

-…entiendo.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. -¿Cuándo te iras?-

-Mañana, hay algo que quiero agarrar y… muchas cosas que quiero decirle a mi familia.- Hasta un ciego hubiera sido capaz de ver la tristeza en sus facciones cuando dijo esa ultima parte. –Solo quería avisarte, me iré a primera hora mañana así que tal vez no pueda decirle a todos.-

-Esta bien, yo les diré.-

-Gracias.- Los dos hablaron un poco mas hasta que Tanjiro se retiró a su habitación.

Kanao miro a la puerta por un momento antes de asentir para si misma e irse.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Tanjiro cerro con cuidado la puerta de la Finca de las Mariposas pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Kanao salto sobre la pared y aterrizó junto a él.

-¿Kanao?- Preguntó el espadachín en sorpresa a su abrupta aparición.

-Tanjiro…- La chica se vio nerviosa por un momento hasta que tomo una bocanada de aire. -¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-…¿eh?-

.

.

Y ahora, ambos están viajando hacia el pueblo natal de Tanjiro.

Fue un viaje bastante rápido gracias al uso de la Respiración de Concentración Total. Se tomaron algunos descansos en el camino para descansar y comer pero aparte de eso, ellos continuaron viajando a una velocidad que hacía creer a cualquier persona que los viera preguntarse si estaba alucinando.

.

.

Finalmente, llegaron al bosque que llevaba la antigua casa de Tanjiro.

-Hay mucha nieve.- Comentó el Kamado. –_Aquel día también estaba así._-

-¿Esto no es usual para esta área?- Preguntó Kanao.

-Lo es, solía ser difícil para mí caminar de mi casa al pueblo cuando había tanta nieve.- Respondió.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero se detuvo al ver las pequeñas diferencias en la expresión y postura de Tanjiro.

-_Él no debe querer hablar ahora mismo._\- Concluyó. Si bien no sabe con exactitud lo que le paso a su familia, dado que su hermana fue convertida en demonio y el pelirrojo ha mencionado que tenía otros hermanos y hermanas antes, no era difícil de imaginar.

Ambos caminaron el resto del camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a una casa algo pequeña.

Tanjiro se detuvo sin acercarse, observando su antiguo hogar con una mirada nostálgica antes de continuar acercándose.

Kanao lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa y entrecerró su ojo visible al ver las tumbas en ese lugar, cinco en total.

El Kamado siguió caminando hasta estar frente a las tumbas y se arrodilló mientras que la recientemente asignada Pilar de la Flor mantuvo algo de distancia y solo observo.

-Hey… lamento no haber visitado antes yo… he estado ocupado.- Comenzó Tanjiro, forzando abajo el nudo en su garganta. –Nezuko está mejorando, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella vuelva a ser humana, yo…- Kanao escuchó un sollozo del chico que la hizo mirarlo con tristeza. –Me he vuelto más fuerte y nosotros, los cazadores, casi derrotamos a Muzan.- Continuo el chico luego de darse una pausa, tratando de hacer que su voz no se partiera.

No tuvo éxito.

-Se que no quieren que me disculpe, me dirían que no fue mi culpa que no estuviera aquí cuando Muzan atacó, que no podría haberlo sabido y que habría terminado muriendo si hubiera estado aquí pero… ¿esta bien si me disculpó de todas formas?- Lagrimas comenzaron a caer en la nieve debajo de él cuando dijo la ultima parte.

Antes de que pudiera forzarse a decir algo mas, Tanjiro sintió unos brazos abrazándolo desde su atrás.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Kanao tan suave como le era posible. –No fue tu culpa, puede que no haya conocido a tu familia pero con todo lo que me has dicho de ellos… estoy segura de que aceptarían tu disculpa.-

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y dejo de retener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Tanjiro tomo una bocanada de aire y uso la manga de su haori para limpiar las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

-Gracias, Kanao.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Ni lo menciones.- Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltarlo. -…¿puedo preguntar sus nombres?-

Tanjiro sonrió y apuntó a una de las tumbas.

-Nuestra madre se llamaba Kie.- Comenzó. –Mis hermanos, del mayor al menor, se llamaba Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru y Rokuta.- Cada vez que decía un nombre el Kamado apuntaba a otra tumba. –Yo soy el mayor y Nezuko vino después de mí.- El pelirrojo se levantó. –Ella es Kanao, una amiga mía y miembro del Cuerpo de Exterminio de Demonios.- Dijo, moviéndose a un lado y levantando su mano derecha en dirección a la chica.

Kanao tartamudeo un momento, tratando de decidir que decir ante la súbita introducción, termino por decidir hacer una reverencia.

-Volveré a visitarlos, llevará un tiempo ya que estaremos ocupados luego de Año Nuevo pero me asegurare de hacer tiempo.- Él chico unió sus manos para rezar, Kanao hizo lo mismo, y en cuanto terminaron Tanjiro guio el camino al interior de su antigua casa.

La casa se veía igual que la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, la sangre se había secado hace mucho y algunos animales parecen haber estado usándola de vez en cuando pero además de eso y la suciedad acumulada, se veía igual.

Luego de darse un momento para mirar alrededor, Tanjiro se dirigió a lo que solía ser la habitación principal, abrió el armario y sonrió cuando vio un cofre dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Kanao.

Como respuesta, Tanjiro abrió el cofre y le mostro el interior, había lo que parecían ser ropas ceremoniales, con rojo siendo el color mas prominente, presente en la remera y el sombrero, ese ultimo tenía negro a los lados y los pantalones eran blancos.

-Esta era la ropa que mi padre usaba para hacer la Danza del Dios del Fuego.- Explicó. –Me encantaba verlo bailar, él se enfermaba con facilidad y parecía siempre estar débil pero… cuando bailaba, parecía que podía seguir por siempre.- Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar esos tiempos.

-De seguro era un buen hombre.- Respondió Kanao, también sonriendo.

-Lo era.- Confirmo el pelirrojo, asintiendo. –Éramos vendedores de carbón así que era una tradición ofrecer la danza del dios del fuego para evitar sufrir heridas y alejar desastres… no teníamos muchas cosas pero luego de todo lo que pasó, quería recuperar esto. Me alegró que nadie se lo haya llevado.-

-…¿vas a hacer la danza?- Preguntó la usuaria del aliento de la flor.

-¿Eh?-

-Es que, dijiste que la hacían cada año y se acerca el Año Nuevo así que…- Explicó, alejando la mirada con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-…lo pensaré.- Respondió Tanjiro mientras miraba la ropa dentro del cofre.

Dándole una ultima mirada, cerró el cofre y lo levantó.

-Volvamos.-

Kanao asintió.

Ambos salieron de la casa y empezaron el trayecto de regresó.

-_Eres un gran hijo, Tanjiro._-

El espadachín de pronto se detuvo y miro hacia su hogar.

-…¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó Kanao, mirando en la misma dirección.

-…no.- Respondió antes de sonreír y mirarla. –Todo está bien.-

La pelinegra volvió su mirada hacia el chico y le sonrío de vuelta antes de que ambos continuaran el camino a la Finca de las Mariposas.

* * *

**Y hasta acá el primer cap.**

**Como mencione al principio, esta historia la postee originalmente en inglés y fue cuando el manga estaba por el capítulo 173 por lo que no continua la historia del manga.**

**Aún queda otro capítulo que tengo que traducir y postear pero eso será otro día.**

**Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Danza

**Danza**

**Hola otra vez.**

**Siendo sincero, este capitulo no estaba planeado al principio, termino pasando gracias a varios comentarios positivos que hicieron que quisiera continuar.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero les guste.**

**Disclaiemer: Lo mismo que el anterior.**

* * *

Tanjiro, sentado en seiza, tomo una respiración profunda para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

Le parecía casi gracioso que se sintiera así de nervioso, luego de luchar contra demonios casi diariamente, mas de un encuentro cercano con la muerte y amenazar a lo que probablemente es la criatura mas peligrosa del planeta en su cara, dos veces, y encontraba difícil el mantener la compostura en algo que parecía trivial en comparación.

* * *

Unos días atrás.

Al regresar a la Finca de las Mariposas, Tanjiro y Kanao fueron recibidos por Aoi. La nueva pilar de la flor le había dicho a donde se dirigían para que los otros no se preocuparan.

-Bienvenidos.- Dijo Aoi en cuanto entraron.

-Estamos de vuelta.- Respondió Tanjiro mientras Kanao sonrió y asintió en su dirección.

-¿Ese cofre es lo que querías ir a buscar?-

-Si, iré a dejarlo en mi cuarto.- El pelirrojo respondió. –Las veré luego.- Habiendo dicho eso, el Kamado se fue hacia su habitación.

-Una carta llego para ti, la deje en tu habitación.- Dijo Aoi antes de que Tanjiro se alejara demasiado.

-Gracias.-

.

.

Para ser exactos, Tanjiro no tiene una habitación propia en si, sino un cuarto que las personas de la Finca de las Mariposas le prestan ya que no tiene una casa propia. Él _podría _haberse quedado en uno de las casas con el emblema de glicinas que aceptan a los cazadores pero ellas le habían ofrecido el cuarto y no tenía una razón para rehusarse.

Luego de dejar el cofre a los pies de la cama, Tanjiro vio la carta que Aoi menciono sobre su mesa de luz. La tomo, abrió y empezó a leerla.

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder mientras leía el contenido, termino leyéndola otras dos veces solo para asegurarse que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando.

Inmediatamente después de la tercer lectura, dejo que la carta cayera de sus manos y salió de la habitación, inconscientemente usando la versión improvisada del aliento del trueno de Zenitsu para ir mas rápido.

Cuando llego de vuelta a la entrada donde Kanao y Aoi aun estaban hablando; las dos chicas miraron en su dirección pero el pelirrojo paso de largo.

-¿Ese era Tanjiro-san?- Preguntó Aoi, confundida.

Kanao no le respondió, ya que había salido corriendo detrás de Tanjiro un momento después de que el saliera de la casa, Aoi la siguió un momento después. Aunque no tuvo que ir muy lejos, ni bien había pasado la entrada de la Finca de las Mariposas ella vio a ambos quietos en el lugar, observando a dos figuras que se acercaban.

Uno era un hombre con cabello blanco con una máscara tengu y la otra-

-¡Nezuko!- Gritó Tanjiro.

En ese momento, todos dejaron de moverse, hasta el viento se detuvo como si no se atreviera a hacer un sonido mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre la menor de los Kamado.

-¡Buenos días, Onii-chan!- Dijo Nezuko de vuelta, sin ningún tartamudeo o dificultad para hablar que los demás están acostumbrados a oír.

En un parpadeo, Tanjiro se acercó y se paró frente a su hermana.

-¿E-Estas bien, te duele algo?- Preguntó mientras la observaba por si había algo extraño. -¿Eres…?-

-Soy humana otra vez.- Respondió con una sonrisa, luego abrió su boca para mostrar que ya no tenía colmillos y sus uñas ya no parecían garras; sus ojos también habían vuelto a su color original y su cabello ya no terminaba en un color anaranjado y lo tenía atado en un bollo como ates de convertirse en demonio.

Hubo otro instante de silencio hasta que Tanjiro lo rompió cuando abrazó a su hermana.

-¡Eres humana!- Gritó de alegría, algunas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. -¡E-eres!-

-Si, soy humana.- Repitió sus palabras, abrazándolo de vuelta, con lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos. –Gracias, Onii-chan, por no rendirte conmigo.-

Luego de esas palabras, ambos comenzaron a llorar con más fuerza mientras seguían abrazándose.

Urokodaki, Kanao y Aoi miraron la escena en silencio, no queriendo interrumpirlos.

-Oi, ¿por qué hacen tanto rui-? ¡¿ESA ES NEZUKO-CHAN?!- Y ese es el momento que Zenitsu decidió ir a ver que ocurría. –Nezuko-cha-guh.- El rubio trato de correr hacia ellos pero Aoi lo atrapo desde el cuello de su haori antes de que pudiera acercarse y tiro hacia el piso.

-Déjalos por un momento.- Ella susurro, resistiendo las ganas de gritarle.

-Eh, pero…- En vez de empezar una de sus rabietas, como la chica pensó que haría, de pronto se quedo callado. -…es humana otra vez.- Susurró Zenitsu.

-¿Te puedes dar cuenta?- La chica preguntó, honestamente sorprendida al escucharlo.

-Sí, ella ya no suena como un demonio.- El Agatsuma respondió y sonrió. –Me alegro.-

-Oi, ¡¿por qué están gritando?!- Antes de que Aoi pudiera decir algo, Inosuke apareció y corrió hacia los hermanos en cuanto los vio. -…¿esa es tu hermana Gonpachiro? Hay algo diferente en ella.-

Los dos Kamado rieron un poco y se limpiaron las lagrimas antes de girar para en su dirección para estar cara a car… a mascara.

-Soy humana otra vez, un gusto conocerte Inosuke-san.- Respondió Nezuko.

-…ya veo.- Dijo mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo. –Bien, me alegro que una de mis secuaces…- Inosuke fue incapaz de terminar la oración ya que Zenitsu de pronto apareció en frente de él y lo golpeo.

Aoi se quedo mirando al rubio y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba sosteniendo el haori de Zenitsu.

-¡Ella no es tu secuaz, cerdo!- Gritó el Agatsuma. -¿Y qué crees que haces acercándote como si nada? ¡Yo quería ser el primero en saludar a Nezuko-chan después de Tanjiro, no trates de tomar ventaja!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelear, bastardo?!- Gritó Inosuke, listo para devolverle el golpe.

El concurso de miradas fue interrumpido cuando Aoi se movió entre los dos.

-¡No es el momento para esto!- Gritó con las manos en su cadera.

-Pero el cerdo-

-Este bastardo-

-NO. ES. EL. ¡MOMENTO!- Repitió con mas fuerza. –Nezuko-san se volvió humana y no necesita escucharlos a ustedes dos pelear cuando acaba de reunirse con su hermano, así que déjenlo así.-

-…si.- Dijo Zenitsu tímidamente mientras Inosuke solo resoplo pero no dijo nada mas.

-Jaja, perdón por eso.- Dijo Tanjiro a su hermana.

-Esta bien.- Respondió. –Pero vamos, quiero presentarme adecuadamente a todos.-

El mayor de los Kamado asintió y miro a su maestro.

-¿Quiere venir, Urokodaki-san?-

El hombre con mascara lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

-Bien, vamos.-

Durante la siguiente hora, Nezuko fue a presentarse a cada miembro de la Finca de las Mariposas, además de Zenitsu e Inosuke.

Ella los recordaba de cuando era un demonio pero apenas podía mantener una conversación en aquel tiempo por lo que sentía que debía volver a presentarse a todos.

Zenitsu, como se esperaba, intentó cortejarla, o lo que cree que pasa por cortejo. En cierto punto, Tanjiro se movió entre los dos cuando Zenitsu parecía que iba a dejar de respetar el espacio personal de su hermana y casi lo termina arrastrando lejos de su hermana.

Inosuke actuó como de costumbre pero la paciencia casi infinita es al parecer algo de familia, ya que Nezuko no parecía molestarse en lo mas mínimo por como él seguía diciéndole que peleen, aun después de que explicaron que ella ya no es un demonio y no puede pelear. Esta vez, Tanjiro si tuvo que arrastrarlo lejos cuando la quiso taclear. Terminó dándole un cabezazo para que se calmara, aunque se contuvo para que Inosuke no quedara inconsciente.

Las 'trillizas', Sumi, Kiyo y Naho, fueron un respiro, las tres se presentaron por turnos y las cuatro se llevaron bien de inmediato. Lo mismo con Aoi y Kanao luego que ellas se presentaron.

Luego de un rato, Aoi dijo que tiene que ir a preparar la comida y Nezuko preguntó si podía ayudar.

La oji-azul se había negado al principio, ya que ella era una invitada, pero Nezuko insistió diciendo que quiere cocinar otra vez y Aoi fue incapaz de rehusarse luego de oír eso.

.

.

-Se ve delicioso.- Dijo Zenitsu mientras miraba la comida.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa para comer y cuando Aoi y Nezuko se sentaron todos dijeron 'itadakimasu' y empezaron a comer.

-Por cierto, Onii-chan.- Dijo Nezuko, llamando la atención del nombrado. -¿Por qué parecías tan sorprendido de vernos? Pensé que Urokodaki-san te había enviado una carta diciendo que soy humana otra vez y que vendríamos aquí.-

-Oh, no estaba aquí ayer, recién vi la carta cuando volví hoy e inmediatamente fui a encontrarte a mitad de camino, pero terminaste llegando antes de que pudiera realmente salir.- Explicó Tanjiro.

-¿Adonde fuiste?-

-…a casa.- Respondió el pelirrojo luego de un momento.

El buen humor de la mesa se disipo un poco y todos posaron sus miradas en los dos hermanos.

-Fui a visitar sus tumbas y a recoger la ropa para la Danza del Dios del Fuego.-

-…ya veo.-

-Conque ahí fuiste.- Mencionó Inosuke, aun comiendo como si nada. –Aoi menciono que tu y Hanao salieron pero no sabía a donde.-

-¿No puedes ser un poco sensible por una vez?- Susurró Aoi para si misma.

-Disculpen, ¿qué es la ropa para la Danza del Dios del Fuego?- Preguntó Sumi.

-Ah, nuestro padre solía ofrecer la Danza del Dios del Fuego para prevenir desastres y heridas.- Eplicó Nezuko con una sonrisa. –Era increíble, él se enfermaba con facilidad y siempre parecía débil pero cuando bailaba parecía que podía seguir por siempre.-

Al escuchar esto, Kanao soltó una risita, ganando la atención de la menor de los Kamado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, es solo que Tanjiro lo explicó de la misma forma.- Respondió.

-Oh, si… ¿por qué fuiste con Tanjiro de todas formas?- Preguntó Zenitsu.

-Yo… pensé que él no debería estar solo cuando vaya ahí.- Respondió la Pilar de la Flor.

-Gracias, Kanao.- Dijo Tanjiro sonriendo.

La pelinegra asintió y susurro un 'de nada'.

-¿_Eh, qué esto? ¿Qué pasa con esta atmosfera?_\- Preguntó Zenitsu para si mismo la ver esa interacción.

-¿Entonces vas a hacer la Danza del Dios del Fuego para Año Nuevo?- Preguntó Kiyo.

-Me gustaría verla.- Agregó Naho.

-P-pues…-

-Estoy segura que lo harías genial, Onii-chan.- Apoyó Nezuko.

-Admito que estoy algo curioso al respecto.- Dijo Urokodaki, hablando por primera vez desde que se presentó.

-¿Tal vez podríamos invitar a Kanroji-san también?- Pensó Nezuko en voz alta, recordando la vez que jugó con la Pilar del Amor en la aldea de los herreros. –Ella parecía una buena persona.-

-Esperen, no dije que iba a hacer la Danza del Dios del Fuego.- Interrumpió Tanjiro.

-¿Eh, no lo harás?- Las 'trillizas' preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? Solo es una danza.- Preguntó Zenitsu.

Inosuke siguió comiendo, sin prestarle atención a la conversación.

-Todos quieren ver la Danza Onii-chan, ¿cierto, Kanao-san?- Preguntó Nezuko.

-Me… me gustaría verla también.- Admitió con un sonrojo.

Viendo que todos, excepto Inosuke, estaban observándolo para saber su respuesta Tanjiro solo pudo suspirar.

-Esta bien.- Aceptó. –Tendremos que preparar algunas cosas primero.-

-Yo trabajare en la ropa, no eres tan alto como papá así que de seguro no te quedaran bien.- Declaró Nezuko.

-También tenemos que conseguir algunas antorchas.- Agregó Tanjiro.

El resto de la cena pasó mientras todos hablaban sobre cómo hacer que la 'función' fuera un éxito.

* * *

Y eso nos trae de vuelta al presente con Tanjiro sentado en su habitación de la Finca de las Mariposas con la ropa para la Danza del Dios del Fuego sobre su cama.

-_¿Cómo termino así?_\- Él no estaba muy nervioso al principio, si bien nunca había hecho la Danza del Dios del Fuego (usarla para enfrentar demonios no contaba para él) pero solo serían algunas personas viendo, puede manejar eso.

Tanjiro estaba muy equivocado.

Como Nezuko dijo durante esa cena, ella invito a Kanroji para que viniera a ver, eso estaba bien, una persona mas no haría una gran diferencia y se llevaba bien con ella por lo que no había problema.

Pero la Pilar del Amor tomo el trabajo de invitar a _todos los demás pilares_, de alguna manera convenciéndolos de venir, así como también el nuevo líder de los cazadores de demonios y sus hermanas.

Y no paro ahí, noticias al respecto empezaron a circular y otros cazadores como Murata, algunos Kakushi e incluso personas de la aldea de los herreros asistirían también por lo que las 'pocas personas' se transformaron en una audiencia algo grande.

Suspirando, Tanjiro tomo una respiración profunda y golpe su cara con ambas manos.

-_Muy bien, tan solo puedo hacer lo mejor que pueda._\- Pensó, asintiendo para si mismo.

Después de todo, él es muy bueno a la hora de esforzarse.

.

.

-_Nezuko hizo un gran trabajo._\- Pensó Tanjiro mientras se movía con la ropa para la danza, menos el sombrero.

Como su hermana había dicho, tuvo que alterarlas para que pudiera usarlas adecuadamente y no se enredara ya que él no era tan alto como su padre aun.

Un toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Onii-chan, ¿puedo entrar?-

-Si.- Respondió Tanjiro, su hermana abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza para ver adentro.

Nezuko parpadeo un par de veces cuando vio a su hermano.

-Te ves igual que papá.- La menor de los Kamado dijo con una sonrisa que su hermano devolvió. –Todos están esperando, ¿estas listo?-

Tomando otra bocanada de aire, Tanjiro se puso el sombrero, dejo caer el papel sobre su rostro y asintió.

-Estoy listo.-

* * *

En el patio de la Finca de las Mariposas.

-_Me sorprende que tantas personas hayan venido._\- Pensó Kanao mientras miraba alrededor.

No era sorpresa que personas como algunos de los cazadores o Kakushi o el ya retirado Pilar del Sonido y sus esposas vinieran.

Pero como Kanroji convenció a personas como el Pilar del Viento o de la Serpiente, ella nunca lo sabrá, no parecían ser el tipo de personas que les interesa algo como esto.

-_Aunque nunca les presté mucha atención antes de conocer a Tanjiro._\- La Pilar de la Flor pensó con una sonrisa.

Otras personas que asistieron son el hermano menor de Kyojuro, Senjuro, Tamayo y Yushiro así como también Tokito Muichiro, aunque el ultimo estaba en un futon que habían llevado afuera para que pudiera ver la función.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Tonjiro?- Preguntó Inosuke, comiendo una bola de arroz con su mascara cubriendo la mitad de su cara.

-Nezuko-chan fue a buscarlo.- Respondió Zenitsu, sentado en seiza y sosteniendo un shamisen con una expresión extrañamente seria.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Tanjiro y Nezuko salieron.

-Perdón por la espera.- Dijeron ambos.

Nezuko fue a sentarse cerca de Kanao, Zenitsu e Inosuke mientras Tanjiro fue al medio del jardín donde había un círculo de antorchas encendidas.

-¡Tu puedes, Tanjiro-kun!- Lo animo Kanroji.

Por desgracia, en lugar de calmarlo, eso solo lo puso mas nervioso al sentir la mirada de cierta 'serpiente'.

Tomando otra bocanada de aire, él asintió hacia Zenitsu para que comenzara a tocar.

Su padre no había tenido a alguien que tocara el instrumento cuando realizaba la danza pero la tonada estaba escrita en un libro dentro del cofre donde estaba la ropa y Zenitsu había declarado que sería capaz de tocarla a la perfección el momento que Nezuko dijo 'sería bueno si alguien pudiera tocar'.

Mientras que la música seguía, Tanjiro preparo su postura con la espada ceremonial y empezó la danza.

-_Danza del Dios del Fuego, Vals._\- Pensó mientras hacía un corte hacia abajo con la espada. –_De Vals a Cielo Azul_\- El pelirrojo se movió en un círculo, manteniendo su espada en paralelo con el suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observándolo, como si hipnotizados por el acto mientras Tanjiro seguía realizando cada forma, terminando por saltar en el aire, girar, y realizar un corte mientras estaba dado vuelta.

-_Puesta de Sol._\- Pensó mientras aterrizaba sobre sus pies en el piso antes de comenzar de nuevo desde el principio.

-Aliento de la Bestia, Octavo Colmillo.- Pero justo cuando estaba por pasar de Vals a Cielo Azul. –Embestida de Cerdo.- Inosuke se lanzó hacia él, sus espadas listas para atacar.

-Pero que…- Nadie fue capaz de reaccionar, sorprendidos antes el repentino movimiento pero, contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Inosuke no atacó a Tanjiro, sino que paso de largo y golpeo el aire, como si golpeara a un enemigo invisible.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- Genya gritó lo que todos estaban pensando.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Inosuke mientras que salto en el aire y corto en todas direcciones, sin golpear a Tanjiro.

-¿Por qué atacaste de golpe?- Preguntó Iguro con algo de sospecha en su tono.

-No ataque, tan solo acepté la invitación.- Respondió el de la mascara de jabalí justo antes de realizar un corte en forma de X con sus dos espadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Invitación? ¿Cuál invitación?- Preguntó Kanroji.

-Todo en ese baile me estaba diciendo que me uniera, así que lo hice.- Respondió Inosuke como si fuera obvio.

Casi todos los presentes lo miraron incrédulos pero se dieron cuenta de algo, incluso cuando Inosuke de pronto corrió hacia él, Tanjiro no dejo de bailar, Zenitsu si dejo de tocar por un segundo pero volvió a empezar el momento que se dio cuenta que Tanjiro seguía moviéndose y que Inosuke no había atacado al pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces podemos unirnos también?- Preguntó la Pilar del Amor con una sonrisa.

-Adelante.- Dijo Tanjiro a cualquiera que quisiera unirse también.

Dejando salir un pequeño chillido, Kanroji desenvaino su espada, tomo la mano de Iguro y lo arrastro con ella para que se uniera al baile.

.

-Oi, no crean por un segundo que me van a dejar afuera.- Dijo Tengen con una gran sonrisa, tomando su espada desde debajo de su ropa. –Vamos, ustedes tres también.- Le dijo a sus esposas, ellas parecían estar dudosas pero después de que su esposo les diera un pequeño empujón terminaron uniéndose.

.

Himejima, parado cerca de Tamayo, Yushiro y Muichiro observo todo con una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a unirte?- Preguntó el Pilar de la Niebla con una expresión similar a la del mayor.

-No estoy seguro si es mi lugar el hacerlo.- Respondió.

-Entonces… ¿puedo pedirte que tomes el mío?- El Pilar de la Roca miro a su joven compañero y asintió antes de también tomar su arma y unirse.

-Lamento que no puedo dejarte que te unas.- Dijo Tamayo.

-Esta bien.- Respondió Muichiro. –Tan solo disfrutare el espectáculo, tal vez pueda unirme el próximo año.-

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a la demonio.

-_La sonrisa de Tamayo-sama es hermosa._\- Pensó Yushiro antes de volver su vista al baile.

.

-¿No vas a unirte?- Preguntó Urokodaki a su sucesor.

-…no es lo mío.- Respondió Giyu, recostado contra una pared.

-_¿Entonces por qué no vas en mi lugar, Tomioka-san?_\- Los ojos del Pilar del Agua se abrieron a mas no poder pero no mostró ninguna otra reacción, ni siquiera se giro en dirección a donde escucho la voz.

-_Siempre te gustó tratar de sacarme alguna reacción._\- Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de moverse de la pared y caminar hacia los demás.

Urokodaki levantó una ceja bajo su mascara ante la repentina acción pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió y disfruto de la vista.

Junto con la mariposa que revoloteaba sobre el lugar que Giyu estaba antes.

.

-¿Vas a unirte, Nii-san?- Preguntó Genya.

-¿Por qué me uniría al festival de los idiotas?- Respondió el Pilar del Viento.

-Oh… de acuerdo.- El menor dijo.

-…maldición, ¡tú también vienes!- Habiendo dicho eso, Sanemi arrastró a su hermano junto con él.

.

Kanao y Nezuko observaban como casi todos los cazadores presentes se unían al Kamado en su danza.

-No pensé que terminaría así.- La ex-demonio pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa. –¿No vas a unirte, Kanao-san?-

-Yo… no estoy segura de como debería unirme.- Admitió tímidamente.

-Estoy casi segura que nadie mas sabía y míralos ahora.- Respondió Nezuko, usando su mano derecha para indicar a todos.

No podía explicarlo pero en lugar de ponerse en el camino de los demás, todos estaban de alguna manera compenetrando los 'bailes' de cada uno con Tanjiro en el medio, dentro de su circulo de antorchas.

-…¿crees que a Tanjiro le molestaría?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Dijo que todos eran libres de unirse, estoy segura que eso te incluye.- Respondió la menor de los Kamado sin pausa.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios, Kanao asintió, le agradeció a Nezuko y fue a unirse.

-¿Y tu, Zenitsu-san?-

-Alguien tiene que tocar el instrumento.- Respondió el rubio, cómodo en su lugar actual.

Nezuko sonrió y asintió.

.

Tanjiro estaba genuinamente sorprendido cuando vio como todos se unían, los pocos que no tenían un Estilo de Respiración propio seguían los pasos de aquellos que si lo tenían y de alguna manera nadie estaba chocando con nadie.

Hasta Sanemi parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Él acababa de terminar su cuarto set de formas cuando vio a Kanao parada frente a él, su espada lista.

Sonriendo debajo de la máscara, él preparo su espada y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

Como todos los demás, ellos no se molestaron y en un momento, todos empezaron a cambiar de compañero de baile en coordinación con Tanjiro cambiando de formas.

Para cuando Tanjiro iba a usar 'La Puesta de Sol' para terminar su décimo set, él estaba de vuelta con Kanao y la practicante de la Respiración de la Flor hizo una técnica similar, saltando en el aire y girando su cuerpo.

Cuando la gravedad hizo que la 'mascara' de Tanjiro cayera y revelara su rostro, Kanao lo vio sonriendo de una manera que pensó se parecía al sol.

Ambos aterrizaron un momento después, al mismo tiempo que Zenitsu toco la última nota, señalando que habían terminado la danza.

Nadie dijo nada y, por un momento, hubo total silencio que fue pronto reemplazado por el sonido de los aplausos de la audiencia.

Todos lo tomaron de maneras diferentes, algunos parecían estar disfrutando de los halagos, otros agradecían a todos repetidamente, otros trataron de actuar indiferentes pero sin duda, en ese momento, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

No había demonios, ni Muzan, ni batallas.

Todos estaban simplemente felices.

* * *

Por mucho que todos lo disfrutaron, las festividades debían terminar en algún momento.

-Eso fue mucho mas memorable de lo que pensé.- Dijo Tanjiro, aun vistiendo la ropa ceremonial, excepto por el sombrero que estaba apoyado a su lado.

-Cierto, no creo que nadie esperara que eso pasara.- Respondió Kanao.

Ambos estaban sentados en el patio luego de que todos se retiraran por la noche.

La mayoría había vuelto a sus respectivos hogares o habitaciones, excepto por algunos que vivían demasiado lejos y se les prestó una habitación en la Finca de las Mariposas para que pasaran la noche.

Tanjiro y Kanao se habían quedado en el jardín para apagar las antorchas y limpiar, Nezuko también se había quedado pero decidió irse a dormir luego de que su hermano la viera bostezar repetidamente e insistiera en que descansara.

-¿En serio se sintió como si los estuviera invitando a unirse como dijo Inosuke?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Hmm… no estoy segura.- Dijo Kanao. –Para ser honesta estaba muy… hipnotizada, creo que sería la palabra correcta, para darme cuenta de algo como eso.-

-¿Hipnotizada?- Repitió el chico.

-Sí, yo… no podía apartar la vista.-

-Y-ya veo.- Dijo Tanjiro algo avergonzado. –Probablemente es lo mismo que yo sentía cuando veía a mi padre bailar.-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio cómodamente observando la luna cuando Tanjiro tuvo una idea.

-Kanao.- La chica se volteo y vio al pelirrojo pararse, la espada ceremonial en su mano. -¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir ahora?- Él asintió. -…de acuerdo.- La Pilar de la Flor respondió después de un segundo.

La sonrisa de Tanjiro se hizo mas grande y fue a agarrar el sombrero-

-Erm.- Pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Kanao murmurar.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Podrías… no usar el sombrero?- Preguntó la pelinegra, desviando la mirada.

-…no me molesta pero, ¿por qué?-

-…ver…-

-¿Hm?-

-Quiero… ver tu rostro mientras bailamos.- Ella logró decir antes de apartar la mirada con un sonrojo.

Tanjiro se sonrojo al oír eso pero logro recuperar la compostura después de unos segundos.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo, dejando el sombrero y caminando hasta las antorchas, ahora apagadas, con Kanao detrás de él.

Los dos tomaron algo de distancia y se pararon frente a frente, tomaron una respiración profunda y comenzaron a bailar.

Sonriendo todo el tiempo.

* * *

**Y eso es todo… ¡tal vez!**

**Hay dos cosas que quiero aclarar.**

**Shamisen: Es el instrumento que Zenitsu toca durante la infiltración del distrito rojo y se menciona que puede tocar con facilidad gracias a su oído súper-humano.**

**Sobre él tocando para la Danza del Dios del Fuego, no hay nada que indique que había música involucrada pero gustaba la idea así que la use; además de que le daba una excusa para no unirse al baile y quedarse con Nezuko, algo que creo que sin duda querría hacer, jaja.**

**Creo que eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
